


Exspes

by wesseling



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: AU, Dark, Episode: s02e08 Life on Mars (UK), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesseling/pseuds/wesseling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finds out what happened to Sam when he came back to save his friends/colleagues (AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exspes

“How long has he been like this?”

“Almost eight years.”

“He was shot in the head?”

The man besides her nods.

“And he is still breathing on his own.” Amazement and admiration swing in her voice as she lets her gaze travel over the still form in the hospital bed.

“Sometimes he mutters and moves as if ‘e were dreamin’.”

_He’s still dreaming? He’s dead, how can he be dreaming?_ Then Alex thinks of her own situation and wonders if someone is standing by _her_ bedside right now. “What do you think the dreams are about?”

“The tunnel,” the DCI answers, sounding very sure of himself.

“How do you know?”

“He calls out their names.”

_Ray…Chris…Annie._ _People he went back for. People he gave everything up for. And he couldn’t save them?_ “They all died?,” she asks with a lump in her throat.

“All of ‘em, except me.” He takes a swig from his flask. It’s the third since they’ve entered the room.

“And him.” She nods towards the bed.

Hunt doesn’t say anything. Instead, he lets his gaze drop to the floor and curls his hand tight around the hip flask. Alex can see his knuckles turn white. His other hand is unconsciously rubbing his injured leg, the one that never fully healed.

All of a sudden the frail figure in the bed groans. His lips are moving, but no words come out. His face is distorted in pain. Alex wants to go get a nurse, but Hunt grabs her wrist and shakes his head. _No need_ , his eyes tell her. She slowly relaxes her tense muscles, and she and Hunt just watch the man. He moves some more, twitching a couple of times, and then everything is silent again.

“Do you think he’s sorry? He seems to suffer.” Her voice is quiet and a little shaky.

“Bloody well should be, traitor that ‘e is.”

“But he saved you.” Alex looks at him accusingly, and Hunt’s face hardens. “He shot Johns before –“

“Yeah, before that scum could shoot me,” he cuts her off. “Din’t do him any good though. One of the others decided to blow his brains out. Two were dead then, the remaining two did a runner. No use though, in the end we got ‘em. They’re rotting in cells for life.” Another swig from the hip flask. Alex wonders when it will finally be empty.

She turns her attention back to the coma patient. The coma patient that shouldn’t be here. She studies his face, which is gaunt and eight years older than it should be, and quickly finds the round scar over his left eyebrow. “The bullet. It’s still…?”

“It’s too deep. They can’t do anything.” He takes another swig, and his features harden when there's another quiet sound from the bed. Alex can’t help but feel sorry for the sleeping man.

“This must be what hell is like. Reliving the fear and the horror again and again.”

Hunt shrugs, stores his now empty hip flask safely away and limps towards the door.

“I hope he never wakes up.”


End file.
